Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcasting and other like wireless communication services. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. In a wireless local area network (WLAN), an access point supports communication for a number of wireless stations within the wireless network. In an ad-hoc mode, the wireless stations (“peer nodes”) communicate in a peer-to-peer (P2P) manner without an access point. Similarly, a peer-to-peer network allows the peer nodes to directly communicate with one another. In a peer-to-peer network, peer-to-peer nodes within range of one another discover and communicate directly without an access point.
A positioning system may refer to a network of devices used to wirelessly locate objects or people, for example, inside a building. Instead of using a satellite positioning system (SPS), a positioning system may rely on nearby nodes that actively locate tags.